Red Ribbon Highschool
by Da-Emo-Gay-boi
Summary: My oc's go to school and are gay lulz


"Michaelis.." a voice said "MICHAELIS GET UP!" I get slapped awake by my mother. I look at her holding my cheek. "Geez mom could you be more careful next time?" I say as I rub my cheek.

"Never. Trash like you needs to learn how to wake up in the morning without an alarm." My mother says with a straight face as I look down " Get ready for school you have 30 minutes hurry up." My mother says leaving the room as I sigh. "Why can't she learn that i'm not a slapping doll." I put on my uniform, grab my books and backpack, unplug my phone from the charger and leave.

"Morning big brother!" my little sister Phantom hugs me and smiles "Morning sis I see you're ready to get to school." I smile back at her. Phantom is a year younger than me. We are very close, we used to play a lot we still do but not as much I do a lot of girly things with her like go shopping or paint each others nails. Yes I paint my nails, she evan decorated my eye patch for me one time.

She usually paints my nails black or blue because i'm a man and I don't really like pink. I don't mind the color but I wouldn't wear full on pink. " Big bro why is there are a red mark on your face?" My sister asks with a frown. I really hate it when she's not smiling it hurts. "Umm, Mom kinda slapped me awake anyway i'll make breakfast." I smile at the younger one as she goes to my room. Probably just to look for candy or something.

Phantoms POV

"Big bro forgot to brush his hair and to grab his eyepatch he needs to be more careful otherwise he's gonna get in trouble." I say as I walk over to his closet to grab his coker (chokers are for demons and shadows that can't control their magic that and there just for fashion) I walk out of his room as I smell blueberry pancakes I run to the kitchen in excitement to see my brother making the pancakes. He looks at me and smiles. "So you can smell the scent of pancakes but not the scent of our own parents." He says with a sarcastic/ teasing smile I blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up mom and dad don't evan have a scent that smells good or bearable for me to smell!" I say in embarrassment as he chuckles "You just gotta get used to it trust me I know how you feel it sucked just by trying to smell them." He says putting the pancakes on a plate. "Anyway here's your eye patch and brush your hair it looks like cotton." I hand him the brush and eyepatch and sigh.

Time skip After breakfast / drive cuz i'm too lazy to write stuff out

Michaelis's POV

My sister and I get out of the car and are being stared at by almost everyone in school. As people start to whisper and gossip about us "Are those the Moon Family's kids?" I heard some say "That guy is kinda cute." I heard some girls say. "Omg that girl glasses look so cute." Other would say I stare at this group of guys that look like they wanna kill me .Phantom blushes and I just roll my eyes "MICHAELIS!!"

A girl with purple hair and purple eyes runs up to me and tackles me with a hug making us both fall to the ground I hug her back "NICOlE!" We both laugh Nicole stands up and helps me up I smile at her and she smiles back" I Missed you so much how've you been?!" She asks as her clock eye changes time to 6:45 am "Great how bout you I haven't seen u since 7th grade!"

"Great now that you're here an-!" Nicole stops wide eyes looking at Phantom "PHANTOM! You're here to." Nicole smiles and hugs her. Phantom hugs her back "You've grown so much you've even got your hair tips now!" Nicole smiles as she grabs a piece of my sisters hair(hair tips are a big part of magical creatures or a birthmark that's an unnatural color i'll explain better next chapter) "How have you been last time I saw you, you were as tall as a trash can!" NIcole smiles as they both giggle.

"Great but you're still taller than all h*ll." We all talk as we walk to our lockers Phantom and I split to different areas of the school. Nicoles locker is next to mine she puts her stuff in there as I do the same, we walk to class as we meet our teacher.

Hello my baby d's and thank u for reading my school au. I know it's short but oh well anyway how do you want me to introduce Puppet in the story i'm thinking maybe a teacher Idk yet plz give me your opinion on that anyway have a good night/day yall


End file.
